The Six Apprentices
by Xigbar23
Summary: This is for the owners of KH2, who know about Ansem the Wise and his apprentices. Each chapter will be based on a different apprentice. Chapter 1 is based on Xehanort. Please R&R.


**The 6 apprentices **

**l Xehanort's Story**

It wasn't easy, fusing the properties of a Lightning Crystal with an Orichalum when dawn has yet to break and one is still weary. But due to the orders given to him by Wise Ansem, young Xehanort had to continue with his experiments, although, he felt uneasy at the time. It was strange, actually. He couldn't name them, but Xehanort could think of plenty things he'd rather be doing right now. In the middle of pouring melted iron into a test tube, his textbook fell off onto the tiled floor. This gave him a shock, as other potions and vials tipped over and smashed because of his lab coat dragging them along. Xehanort refused to believe this had happened, while examining the messy scene. There were different coloured liquids and concoctions spilling out all over his desk. "Master Ansem's going to have my head for this...," muttered Xehanort in pathetic attempts to scoop up his results back into the tubes again. His mind running mad with panic, Xehanort threw some cloth onto his work and swept out of the lab, until the mess was absorbed.

At first, he didn't know where to go next, but then in a flash, someone came through the door opposite him. It was Even, his lab coat, still in perfect condition compared to Xehanort's sodden coat.

"Why greetings, Xehanort. Have you completed your assignment?" asked Even.

"Not exactly, Even. I... Can you not inform the Master about this, please?" Even nodded. "Alright, my experiment was a disaster. All vials have at least been cracked if not smashed." Even looked at him pityingly.

"Right, well, I'm just heading off to get some more supplies. I heard Dilan is struggling on his outdoor project. Maybe you could work on it with him?" Even went back outside.

"Outdoor Project... Yeah, fresh air is just what I need, right now," Xehanort muttered before walking over to the exit doors.

When he arrived, Dilan was nowhere to be found. He just saw a rubber ball and a box lying on a tabletop. "Hello?" shouted Xehanort out into the sunny environment. Suddenly, that very figure came walking out of the castle.

"May I help you, friend?" asked the cold, shifty voice of Dilan.

"My project has failed. So Even sent me to help you with yours. And why are those two objects sitting on the desk? Even did say you were struggling." Announced Xehanort.

"Indeed, I am, I'm afraid. My goal is to create something that absorbs wind, and converts it into energy."

"But that could take years!"

"I know. But you never know what wonders life brings." Stated Dilan.

They reached a portion of their goal by the afternoon. Amazing. They created a box with a hidden generator. Xehanort decided to take a break and wander around Wise Ansem's huge castle. It was spectacular when exploring every room. In the library, they were two familiar faces looking through books. It was his two loyal partners, Braig and Ienzo. It was only natural that Ienzo was in the room, he's always addicted to the knowledge that every extract brings. But Braig had to be there under some condition. The pair spotted Xehanort in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't my old buddy, Xehanort!? What's up?" asked Braig as if he was having fun. Before he could speak to his comrade, Ienzo spoke up, his eyes still on the page in front of him.

"Don't take any part, Xehanort. Braig will only manipulate you into giving your properties to him using really random words."

"As if! I only wanted to have a little chat with my long time partner. Isn't that right, buddy?" squawked Braig with his sly language. Xehanort wanted to chuckle at the typical scenario.

"I have no idea," answered Xehanort. At that moment, Eleaus came into the room, his face covered in ashes. He strode over to Braig, frowning.

"Give me the textbook." He snapped. Braig gave it to him without a fuss.

"He, he… sorry about that. No hard feelings?" shivered Braig. Eleaus was seeing red and Xehanort knew this was going to end in trouble. Ienzo took off his reading glasses to intervene,

"Now now Eleaus, calm down. We all know how simple minded Braig can be...,"

It was useless; Braig was going to become lunchmeat if someone didn't do something.

"I ought to punch you in the nose, skeletor." threatened Eleaus. A fight was going to emerge when a tall figure came entered the room. It was the Master himself, Ansem the Wise. Xehanort shifted nervously in his chair.

"I will not tolerate any violence in my home, almost as much as slacking off. Off to your labs, the pair of you." Commanded Ansem. Xehanort watched they both skulked off.

"Come with me, Xehanort." He followed Ansem to his office, wondering what Ansem wanted to talk to him about, leaving only young Ienzo left in the library. In the study, the master sat down on one side of his desk.

"Take a seat, Xehanort," said wise Ansem, as he sat down.

"Yes, Sir?".

"I spotted your little accident in your lab."

"Oh... My apologies... Please, forgive me," he muttered.

"But knowing that you helped Dilan in his time of need is really something strong. That is what science is all about, team work and discovery, so I would like to congratulate you." Xehanort looked up brightly.

"Thank you, Wise Ansem."

That night, Xehanort sat in bed. He thought of all the things that happened that day, his experiment, Even, Dilan's project, the library, Ansem the wise, as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
